Sword Art Online Arc
by Hikari Kazuka
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A new solo player but her name is Akane she knew Kirito Kazuto since childhood but what happens if she is ahead of him or meet lots of players that are beginners. She confess when she was little but Kirito didn't accept yet. But what happens if Akane revive all those players from Sword Art Online Season 1 what will happen? Will everyone be happy?


**Akane POV**

I am Akane age 12, gamer prodigy. So I know more than Kazuto Kirito. I am also a beater. I am also same school and class as him. I've known Kirito since childhood. I really have a crush on him when I was little. But when his sister/cousin told me that he is playing Sword Art Online. And I thought It would be fun to play with him some time. So i sign up my character for Sword Art Online. I lay on my bed and saw what time its 1:00. She close her eyes and said, "Link Start!" I got in and I didn't tell anyone that I'm a level 90 with 60,700 HP and 700 MP. I got my own scythe its a two handed one apparently it is also gunner. I am also a Solo Player. I know that most people are already ahead there are some beginners.

* * *

**END POV**

Akane met some beginners. She added a highest HP for them to keep themselves alive. She form a party with Silica, Sachi, and Sachi's guild. They were at floor 50. Sachi survived cause Akane revived her including Sachi's guild were revived. Alicia was happy to make friends. Akane didn't say anything. Akane was able to revive some of them from the beginning. "Thank so much for reviving all of us, Akane-chan." They said. Akane nodded and she said, "Alright all of you who survive from dying or gotten revive by me. Here is a thing, On my right hand I am holding can expand your HP you wouldn't die by any dungeons are extremely hard and advance. Silica your beast tamer will earn more HP by your partner since I upgrade it to 20 it will not die. On my left side with a big bag is full with food, drinks and everything you need it for our journey, I also notice Kirito-kun my childhood friend is ahead of us including Yuuki Asuna. So since they are in Floor: 60 and we are in Floor: 59. I am also a beast tamer and a scythe-gunner." Akane finish her speech. They nodded.

"When you guys weren't looking, I'm already in a guild which means I am also a guild leader. When you get accepted your clothes will transform." Sachi squeal happily and accepted to join. The rest joined as well their clothes were changed.

**_Floor 61 - 70_**

The guild name is Survivors. They saw a duel by Knight of the Blood and Kirito Kazuto. Lots of players whisper, "Is that the Survivors. Wow I can't believe Akane-sama revive most of the players." They continue whispering. The member of Knight of the Blood saw a girl with a scythe with designs of a black flames in it. Kuradeel walked up to Akane, "A low-level player like you couldn't survive in this area."

"Are you stupid or something? Or are you just plain stupid? We are Survivors. So I will have to ask you to move." Silica said very annoying. Kirito was shocked to see Sachi, and his old guild, and Silica but why did she change her attuitude. A man got furious, Akane softly push Silica away from this man.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You stupid brats!" Akane glare darkly at this man giving others shivers. "I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath..." Asuna looked worried for Akane as she watch and notice that she is a level 90. The second highest before Healthcliff. "Your just like that brat over there with Asuna." Akane glare harden. Making her guild members back away.

"If your stronger than me, you're prepared to prove it, right?" A rude man said nastily. A message pop up in front of Akane. Akane reads it:

_Will you accept duel request?_

_Opponent: Kuradeel_

_Type: 1 vs 1_

Akane quickly changed her armor to a red cloak made out of fire and equip her scythe the biggest one. Making the players gasped. She also equip her black dragon healer as her beast tamer. At Level 90 you can get two classes its an optional. "Dear lord, is she a beast tamer too!" One of the guys shouted. She select accept.

_"Akane, the solo player and guild leader of Survivors, and a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath are dueling. This'll be fun to watch." _Use to be Kirito but he won the duel.

Kuradeel prepare stance including Akane but she just stands there doing nothing. She look bored. It hits 0 countdown, the man charge at her but she dodge it. As the man continue striking his sword at her. But she keeps on dodging it. When it time she will take her scythe out. _"Wow look at that she dodge every attacks of Kuradeel. Amazing." _Until Kuradeel use his sword and cut a piece of hair of Akane. She growls icy and took out her scythe and sprint from behind and cut his sword in half. She jump and landed on her scythe. "Really pathetic. Is that all you got." Akane sneer icy.

A man Kuradeel took out his dagger and threw it at her. Akane slice the dagger in front of her. She added a bullet in her scythe and it turn to be a gun. "Any last words. Stupid." Kuradeel begged not to be killed but it was too late he was dead. Akane pointers turn red. But the rest of her guild turn red as well. Asuna was shocked Kuradeel is dead she inform this to her guild.

"Let's go for the next dungeon that's were we can meet Asuna, Kirito, Klein's guild." Sachi said monotone. Akane nodded and left to the portal. "Wait, A-chan." Asuna called out making Akane stopped. "Can Kirito and I join your party please?" Akane nodded and let Silica be the leader of the party. Asuna and Kirito accepted the party.

**_Floor 74 : Dungeon_**

"Keep an eye on your surroundings. Don't make mistakes the way you did before you got yourself killed." Akane told her guild they nodded. Sachi changed her armor and weapon into two swords. Including the rest but one of them got a shield and a sword. They walk in the dungeon. "Let's split up! Sachi and Silicia you two go to the left side, Asuna and Kirito you two go to the right side, And the rest will take from the front let's meet up Asuna and Kirito to a place to eat before we fight the boss." They nodded agreement. "I've seen the boss too many times it is so easy to defeat but with parties is harder."

Sachi and Silica went to their side and fight monsters, Kirito and Asuna went to their side and fight some more monsters, and the rest went to their own from top to bottom. The bottom is where they will meet. "We will meet the same spot we were in." They nodded. That was Asuna's voice.


End file.
